Dizer Adeus
by witchysha
Summary: Dizer Adeus envlve mais que simples palavras. Envolve emoções, sentimentos, força interior. Paixão, medo, insegurança, certeza, medo, coragem. Tudo junto em um só destino.-Songfic Pós OdF. Review, por favor.


all my bags are packed  
  
(todas minhas malas estão prontas)  
  
i'm ready to go  
  
(estou pronto para partir)  
  
i'm standing here  
  
(estou de pé aqui)  
  
outside your door  
  
(do lado de for a da sua porta)  
  
i hate to wake you up to say good bye  
  
(eu odeio te acordar para dizer adeus)  
  
but the dawn is breaking  
  
(mas está amanhecendo)  
  
its early morn  
  
(é cedo)  
  
the taxis waiting  
  
(o taxi está esperando)  
  
he's blowing his horn  
  
(está soando a buzina)  
  
i'm ready i'm so lonesome i could die  
  
(estou pronto, estou tão sozinho, eu podia morrer)  
  
Eu sempre soube que esse dia iria chegar. Quando a coruja chegou logo cedo me deu um frio na barriga. Eu já sabia mesmo antes de abrir o que continha aquela carta. Sabia que era ela que mudaria toda minha vida. A vida de todo o mundo. O mesmo medo que eu tinha se transformava em coragem quando eu pensava que era o único jeito de proteger as pessoas que eu amo. E a coragem voltava a ser medo pensando que mesmo as protegendo, eu poderia não voltar a vê-las nunca mais.  
  
Sem outra opção, abri a janela e deixei que a coruja entrasse e tomei a carta que lhe estava amarrada à perna. Nada me espantei quando vi o símbolo de Hogwarts impresso ali, fazendo por alguns segundos me lembrar os tempos em que eu ainda estudava lá e esperava ansiosamente pela minha lista de material. Mas somente por alguns segundos, afinal, tinha terminado a escola fazia quatro anos. E vi ali a assinatura de Dumbledore. E li o seu comunicado. O seu chamado. O seu aviso de que tudo estava pronto.  
  
Sendo um Auror, isso pouco me assustava. Ou pelo menos não deveria assustar, lutei todo esse tempo contra todos os tipos de criaturas que se voltavam contra nós. Persegui dementadores, comensais da morte, enfim, todos do outro lado. Mas ainda faltava Ele. Aquele que os comandava, que me perseguia, que aterrorizava à todos. E agora chegava sua vez.  
  
Tudo muito bem preparado numa armadilha, numa emboscada. Só que nada adiantaria se eu não fosse até lá. Como agora todos já sabiam, por causa da profecia, só eu era capaz de mata-lo. Só eu poderia fazer com que esse mal acabasse. Só a minha vida servia para correr aquele risco. E agora era a hora. Ele com certeza estaria lá. E eu estaria pronto para enfrenta-lo. Pronto para me sacrificar se fosse preciso pelo bem dos outros. Pelo bem das pessoas que eu amo. Que eu amo.  
  
E então minha cabeça volta até ela. A pessoa que eu mais amava, amava mais que minha própria vida. Por ela eu faria qualquer coisa, enfrentaria qualquer risco. Pela sua segurança eu correria o risco de nunca mais poder vê-la. E eu sabia que ela merecia todo o risco. Foi ela que me ajudou quando eu mais precisei, ela que se manteve ao meu lado quando todos estavam contra mim. Ela que agüentou forte ao meu lado mesmo quando eu parecia estar descontando minha raiva sobre ela. Ela que enfrentou tudo e todos para se manter do meu lado. Ela que correu riscos por mim. Ela que não guardou mágoas nem quando eu não confiei nela. Ela que me deu os conselhos certos mesmo quando eu não queria acreditar. Ela que não me condenou quando eu errei. O meu porto seguro. Ela que me amou incondicionalmente sobre todas as coisas.  
  
Sem mais, aparatei em frente a porta do seu apartamento. Por um momento hesitei em bater. Não queria vê-la sofrer mais ainda por minha causa. Não queria ter que dizer Adeus. Mas o tempo nem sempre está por nós. Passa correndo quando o que você quer é segura-lo para não ter que encarar o futuro. Mas eu não poderia nem queria partir sem me despedir dela. Eu não me perdoaria jamais.Mas eu não tinha opção, afinal eu tinha que partir. Muito triste, sim, com um vazio no peito. Tão sozinho que eu poderia morrer. E como o tempo estava passando e eu logo teria que partir, eu bati em sua porta.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me  
  
(então me beije e sorria para mim)  
  
tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
(diga que vai me esperar)  
  
hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
(me abrace como se não fosse me deixar partir)  
  
'cause i'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
(porque eu estou partindo em um avião à jato)  
  
don't know when i'll be back again  
  
(não sei quando eu voltarei)  
  
oh babe, i hate to go  
  
(oh babe, eu odeio partir)  
  
Quando ela abriu a porta logo eu percebi que estava dormindo até então. Seus cabelos cacheados desarrumados, seu olhar pesado, ainda de pijama.  
  
-Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui?-seus olhos não escondiam a surpresa de me ver em sua porta tão cedo.  
  
-Hermione...-Talvez com o tom da minha voz ou apenas pelo meu olhar ela já entendeu tudo. Ela já sabia o que eu estava fazendo ali e qual era meu destino.  
  
Sem pensar mais, se atirou nos meus braços, chorando. Eu apenas a abracei de volta e a caminhei para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim.  
  
Ela continuou chorando no meu pescoço, me apertando forte, talvez achando que assim eu não iria embora.  
  
-Hermione, me escuta. Eu sei que não é fácil para você, não pense que está sendo para mim. Mas nós dois sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Chegou a hora Hermione, a gente já esperou demais para isso. Chegou a hora dessa história ter um fim. Pense que agora tudo vai se resolver,vai ficar tudo bem...  
  
-Vai ficar tudo bem?-ela falou afastando sua cabeça do meu ombro e olhando finalmente para mim - Como você acha que vai ficar tudo bem? Harry é o fim, sim, mas nós ainda não sabemos qual é o fim! Você pode...não voltar mais. Eu não quero perder você!  
  
Dito isso ela voltou a chorar incontrolavelmente. Não agüentando vê-la assim eu a puxei para mim de novo e não pude conter as lágrimas que teimavam em sair dos meus olhos.  
  
-Olha Hermione, vamos parar de chorar, ok. Eu não quero ter como lembrança naquela batalha você chorando. Dói saber que eu te fiz chorar. Eu sei que é difícil, que dói muito, mas, por favor, vamos por um momento esquecer o que vem depois, pense só no agora, vamos aproveitar esse momento que temos juntos, só nós dois, mais ninguém.  
  
Ela olhou para mim e eu pude ver toda a dor que ela sentia. Com muito esforço ela parou de chorar.  
  
-Isso, agora sim, está bem melhorar. Eu quero lembrar de um sorriso teu.  
  
Meio sem graça ela desviou o olhar, mas eu segurei o seu rosto e olhei intensamente nos seus olhos e logo um sorriso discreto se formou nos seus lábios.  
  
Eu não poderia imaginar como viver sem aquele sorriso. Nele eu encontrava toda a força que eu precisava para lutar. Nela eu encontrava motivos para lutar e vencer. Para voltar para ela.  
  
Sem hesitar, eu a beijei. E com aquele beijo eu queria mostrar para ela que era por ela que eu lutava. Que era por ela que eu vivia. Que ela era minha força. E ela respondia ao meu beijo com a mesma paixão, com o mesmo amor, com a mesma força. E ela me abraçava com força, com toda força que tinha, como se assim eu não fosse embora. E eu a abraçava com mais força ainda, porque eu não queria abandona-la, porque eu não queria partir. E em pouco tempo nós nos entregamos de corpo e alma àquele amor. Nos entregamos um ao outro e poderia ser a última vez.  
  
-Eu não quero que você vá.-ela me disse enquanto acariciava meu cabelo ao que eu estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo dela.  
  
-Eu também não quero ir. Mas eu não tenho outra opção. Chegou a hora.  
  
-Me promete que você vai voltar.  
  
-Me promete que você vai me esperar.  
  
-O tempo que for preciso.- e ela aproximou seu rosto do meu e me beijou, selando assim a sua promessa.  
  
there's so many times i've let you down  
  
(tantas vezes eu te deixei para baixo)  
  
so many times i've played around  
  
(tantas vezes eu berinquei com você)  
  
i tell you now they don't mean a thing  
  
(mas isso não significa nada)  
  
every place i go i think of you  
  
(todo lugar que eu vou eu penso em você)  
  
every song i sing i sing for you  
  
(toda música que eu canto, eu canto para você)  
  
when i come back  
  
(quando eu voltar)  
  
i'll wear your wedding ring  
  
(vou usar seu anel de casamento)  
  
E eu fiquei ali, pensando em todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Todos aqueles anos estudando juntos, sendo amigos inseparáveis. Todos os perigos que passamos juntos. E tantas brigas e desentendimentos. Como se alguma vez eu pudesse ficar realmente bravo com ela. O divertido era provoca-la. Brigar mesmo me machucava, porque as poucas vezes que nós brigamos sério, de parar de falar, me machucaram muito, eu sofri muito longe dela. Mas nós nos amávamos e sabíamos disso, não demorava muito para nossa amizade ser a mesma outra vez. Até que nós deixamos de ser estúpidos e assumirmos que nos amávamos de outra forma, não como amigos. E a partir de então foram os momentos mais maravilhosos da minha vida. Como eu sentia falta daquelas voltas escondidas no jardim várias noites. Ou de caçar uma sala vazia pela escola. Apenas rir das caras que o Rony fazia quando nós nos beijávamos. E mesmo depois da escoa, todo o tempo que eu tinha longe dos deveres de um Auror eu passava com ela. Poderia ser em qualquer lugar, um parque, um restaurante, um cinema, nos nossos apartamentos. Qualquer lugar que eu estivesse com ela era o lugar mais perfeito do mundo. Sua companhia já era o suficiente para mim.  
  
E quando eu não estou com ela, estou pensando nela.  
  
E eu nuca irei esquecer a noite em que ela aceitou ser minha noiva. Foi uma noite muito simples, nós apenas saímos para tomar um ar, fomos a um parque, para ela tudo muito normal, mas eu já tinha tudo planejado na minha cabeça. Assim que nós sentamos sobre o gramado, de baixo das estrelas eu me virei para ela e a olhei no fundo dos olhos.  
  
-Você quer casar comigo?  
  
Eu acho que na hora ela não acreditou muito, achou que fosse brincadeira. Mas ela percebeu que não era, eu estava sério. Na verdade eu estava morrendo de medo da sua resposta. E se ela não aceitasse? Por mais que eu tivesse do seu amor, eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas. Ela poderia achar muito cedo, ou alguma outra coisa. Sempre fica uma dúvida.  
  
Mas ela sorriu para mim. Aquele sorriso acabou com meus medos.  
  
-É tudo que eu quero.  
  
E assim eu puxei do meu bolso o anel que eu tinha comprado para ela, peguei a sua mão e deslizei o anel pelo seu dedo.  
  
Foi o momento mais mágico da minha vida. O sorriso nos lábios dela brilhava mais até que o anel. Mais que as estrelas.  
  
E quando eu voltar, se eu voltar, vou trocar aquele anel. Vou colocar no seu lugar a aliança. Vamos usar em nossas mãos a menos e maior prova do nosso amor.  
  
and now the time has come to leave you  
  
(e agora chegou a hora de te deixar)  
  
one more time  
  
(mais uma vez)  
  
oh let me kiss you  
  
(oh me deixe te beijar)  
  
then close your eyes  
  
(então feche os seus olhos)  
  
and i'll be on my way  
  
(e eu vou estar no meu caminho)  
  
dream about the days to come  
  
(sonhe com os dias)  
  
when i won't have to leave alone  
  
(que eu não vou ter que partir sozinho)  
  
about the times when i won't have to say...  
  
(as vezes que eu não vou ter que dizer...)  
  
O tempo realmente não estava em meu favor. Finalmente chegara a hora de partir. Com dor no coração eu a avisei que era hora. Nos vestimos e paramos novamente em frente à porta. Eu não queria ir. Mas eu tinha. Era meu dever, meu compromisso. Mas eu não suportava a dor de deixa-la ali, não suportava a dor que ela deixava transparecer nos olhos.  
  
Sem poder ficar mais, eu a beijei. E nos seus lábios eu senti o seu amor, senti esperança. Esperança que eu pudesse voltar. Um beijo apaixonado, de um alguém que vai embora. Eu queria ter o seu gosto na minha boca para sempre. Mas tudo tem um final. Aos poucos eu me separei dela. Mas eu não queria vê-la sofrer, eu queria poder me lembrar do seu sorriso, não das suas lágrimas. Queria poder sentir o seu gosto, poder sentir o seu amor mas não ter que ver o sofrimento pelos seus olhos.  
  
-Feche os seus olhos. Se você não me vir partir não vai doer tanto.- eu sussurrei ao seu ouvido.  
  
Como o pedido, ela fechou os olhos. Eu lhe beijei novamente. E dessa vez, quando eu me afastei, ela não abriu os olhos. Assim, eu pude a olhar uma última vez antes de partir. Decorar cada segmento do seu rosto, do seu corpo.  
  
Não podendo suportar mais a dor, eu parti. Não disse, tchau, não disse adeus. Só aquele beijo ficou. Talvez assim ela sofresse menos. E eu também.  
  
Sua imagem vai ficar na minha memória para sempre, seu gosto vai ficar nos meus lábios para sempre.  
  
E eu sei que ela vai me esperar. Para sempre.  
  
i'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
(eu estou partindo em um avião a jato)  
  
don't know when i'll be back again  
  
(não sei quando voltarei)  
  
oh babe, i hate to go  
  
(oh babe eu odeio partir)  
  
i'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
(eu estou partindo em um avião a jato)  
  
leaving on a jet plane  
  
(eu estou partindo em um avião a jato)  
  
on a jet plane  
  
(em um avião a jato) 


End file.
